1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of firefighter safety equipment and more particularly to a protective hood adapted for use by a firefighter especially adapted to protect the neck and chin of the firefighter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Firefighting has through the ages become specialized. One of these specialized fields of firefighting is interior firefighting. In interior firefighting a firefighter enters a structure to extinguish a flame, or more importantly, to rescue a life.
Along with the development of interior firefighting, the safety equipment used and required for interior firefighting has become more sophisticated.
When a firefigher enters an enclosed structure such as a house or an apartment, the radiant heat and the convected heat is so severe that it prohibits the firefighter from advancing towards the center of the flame. Exposed skin of the firefighter, such as the ears, face, and neck of the firefighter is critical in determining how long a firefighter can withstand the environment of the fire.
Even if the firefighter were to enter the enclosed structure and maintain a working position in which he feels comfortable, sudden and unexpected events occur during a fire that could place the firefighter in a precarious, if not fatal, environment. Events common to firefighting are flashovers (i.e. the sudden spread of flame over an area when it becomes heated to a flash point), backdraft of the fire and smoke explosion. Obviously, firefighters who are not fully protected cannot stay in the same fire environment as long as a firefighter who is fully protected for interior firefighting.
From an economic stand point, the lack of full protection for a firefighter implies increased tax dollars required for firefighters injured while on duty from burns or worse yet, for the death of a firefighter.
Prior art attempts to address the above problems, such as collars on coats and ear protectors sewn into helmets, have not been fully successful in providing protection. Winter liners recommended for use by construction workers, linemen, lumbermen, emergency crews, and firefighters have been available. These liners are provided with a flame retardant material, but the construction of such liners does not protect the chin and neck of the firefighter. These prior art liners are designed primarily for protection from cold weather.